


My Bloody Valentine

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Avengers - Freeform, Biting, Bleeding Out, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Drunk, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brother/Sister Incest, Compulsion, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, Dry Humping, F/M, Good girls, Grinding, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Incest, Killing, Kissing, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Licking, Marvel - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Nipple Licking, PORN gifs, Rio, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Sibling Incest, Stripper Natasha Romanoff, Stripper Rio (Good Girls), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Y/n Mikaelson, blood gif, blood sex, celebrating, darkish, draining a body, happy valentine's day, mouthing over boxers, natasha romanov - Freeform, sex gifs, sister reader, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: To celebrate more than a thousand Valentine’s Day together, Klaus gives Y/n what she wants and that includes lots of sex, blood, lust and perversion.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson and Y/n, Klaus Mikaelson/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Reader, Klaus Mikaelson/Sister!Reader, Klaus Mikaelson/You, Reader/Rio (Good Girls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	My Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! A little late as always but it is what it is. This does not follow most of the Originals plot, just them living in New Orleans and all their family being there but Hayley never gets pregnant. Y/n is younger than Klaus but an original vampire like the rest of the Mikaelson siblings. 
> 
> Rio and Natasha don't have lines really, they were just who I pictured while writing this, you can always picture your own dancers. I also don't know a thing about history, so no clue how long Valentine's Day has been around. First time writing Klaus, sorry if not exactly to character. 
> 
> If you don’t like or are squeamish with incest and blood, this isn’t the fic for you. It gets pretty bloody, sadly I could only one blood gif that worked, so warning there is one!!!

She was a lovely dancer, [so hypnotizing](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/SelfassuredThoroughCaribou-small.gif) and seductive, you could see why she was the most popular. Her curves and most intimate areas bare and she could care less, seeming to have no insecurities whatsoever. It was why you wanted her, something about the confidence made you want to see how much she could take before breaking. 

The looks she kept giving you and Klaus, it was obvious she could see the little show you put on for her. Your head thrown back, leaning against Klaus’ chest as you enjoy the sensation of his lips against your neck. Kissing and nipping in a way that shouldn’t feel as good as it did. Hands digging into your thighs, keeping them spread apart so there was a clear view of your bare core. Your hips rolling into his, the clothing creating a barrier, but every movement still felt as if there wasn’t one. It was a scene that she seemed interested in exploring after her show and you were thrilled it wasn’t going to take compulsion to have her how you wanted. 

When the last of her songs ended, you smiled and winked at her as she collected her money and walked off stage. Before you could get up and follow after her with Klaus, the next dancer walked on and he sparked your interest with his [tattoo covered neck](https://64.media.tumblr.com/0dd44b5746b1ddaf54bf45bf3c284804/11430567acad52aa-35/s400x600/4480b4166739c28b8af35182fb7aa72693d5077f.gifv) and dark dangerous eyes. Not being able to take your eyes off him, you decide against going after the dancer for now and continue your squirming on Klaus’ lap. There was something in his aura that screamed danger and that was a known kink for you, one of the many reasons you were with the big bad original hybrid. The smirk against your neck by said hybrid only proved how well he knew you and your interests as he didn’t even comment further. 

Grasping your legs, he pulled them apart and guided your hips to give another show for the new dancer, your head leaning back once more at his touch and he even surprised you by letting you reach your release. Something he usually never allowed until hours of teasing you had gone by. The dancer’s eyes were on you, a little shocked you had just done that so publicly and not drawn any attention. It only took one glance at his eyes and his fate was sealed. He finished his next few songs until he was down to nothing and collecting his money before exiting the stage. 

“Ready love, or are we considering the whole club?” Klaus whispered in your ear, a teasing lilt but even so, your big brother was always willing to give you anything you asked for.

You giggle and pause; the thought did send a pleasant thrill to your core, but the end results might cause more questions and attention than you wanted at that moment. No, another day in a place you did not frequent as often would be better for that sinfully wicked idea. Klaus would happily go along with you if that was what you wanted but you shook your head. Turning your body to sit across his lap you reply, “Not today Nik, maybe next Valentine's Day we’ll revisit that thought.” Giving him a kiss, you stand up, having no shame in staring at the lovely snake wanting to escape his confines.

The hunger ran through you, wanting him deep inside you but knowing it was always better to wait, you take his hand and lead him to the back where no customers are allowed. The two dancers had given the okay to allow you two to pass and you found yourself in a dressing room with both of them starving for more of what they alone had caught sight of. 

A grin and some suggestive words and you were all on your way back to the Mikaelson Mansion. Klaus’ hands on your legs far too high up but not moving an inch during the car ride there. Only making you antsy and with a desire to straddle him and make him lose control, but the smirk on his face stopped you. You refused to give in to your brother that fast, he did not need his ego stroked any further. The dancers on the other hand didn’t share those qualms and were not shy in their touching of one another. Though it did nothing to help the aching between your own legs, you did not mind the new show they were giving.

Soon enough you were home and the male dancer whose name you learned was Rio, was pressing you up against the wall, wanting to see you come apart as he had watched you do earlier. You smiled deviously up at him and felt as his hands began roaming your body and his knee rested in-between your legs. Slowly your hand reached up to trace his neck tattoo, admiring it, before clasping onto his hair and pulling him towards your neck. He followed your wordless instructions and kissed your neck as he helped you rotate your hips to hit his knee just right against your exposed quim. Eyes looking over his shoulder at Klaus who had his lips on Natasha, the female dancer's neck as he felt her lovely curves. She had peeled off her coat and was just wearing the [little lingerie set](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3b/cd/fb/3bcdfb6d78dac0c24db6f101b6ac018f.jpg) she used in the club. Her skin mostly free for him to grab and leading her to be putty in his well-experienced hands. You could sympathize having been in the same position many times with him over the years. 

Her eyes were closed but his were on yours as always. The gleam in his eyes was one you savored, so naughty, perverse, and dangerous for two siblings but since before you were vampires it never lost its effect. Nothing you experienced with Klaus would ever be anything less than intense. Your hips undulating faster, trying to appease the empty clenching feeling in your core. Hands latching onto Rio’s shoulders, not enough to draw blood but enough of a sting for him to hiss out in surprise.

Klaus’ hands pull at her corset until it snaps open, throwing it behind him carelessly, leaving her in heels, fishnet, and panties. Exploring the newly exposed skin and not bothering being gentle with her as he pinched, twisted and slapped, anything in his path. Wanting to see how much pain he could inflict before she crumbled. The whimpers for more, only encouraging him to be rougher. Your hands spark into action at those sounds, slipping under Rio’s shirt to feel that toned body before proceeding to tug on the cloth until he gets the message and rips it over his head. Allowing you a moment to admire his muscular physique up close, but when he tries to return to your neck, you dodge to stop him. Getting a look that reminded you of a confused puppy, which was something you didn’t think he did often.

Though it did nothing to sway you, only causing a smirk to form on your lips. Instead, you pushed him to back up, so you could step away from the wall. Nodding your head to Klaus, you grab at Rio’s belt loop and led him towards the stairs. Klaus rolls his eyes but still follows you to your shared room. He didn’t think it was necessary to move to your room when he could just compel a cleaning crew to come and clean up the mess. To be honest, you were of the same mind, but you’d be damned if there was a speck of blood on the furniture and had to hear Elijah lecture you for hours about ruining the furniture, again. Sometimes your eldest brother was the biggest killjoy you knew.

Once settled in your bedroom you pushed Rio onto the bed, pulled your shirt off, and climbed on top of him, leaning down to lick at his [tantalizing eagle tattoo.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d9/ba/a1/d9baa10bd28d801e3010e9735b69f9ad.gif) Feeling the bed dip as Natasha fell and Klaus proceeded to do the same. Both of you enjoying looking at the other as well as focusing on the task at hand, you loved feeling Rio’s heartbeat against your tongue, it sent small sparks to your nether regions. His hands unable to stay still reached down and attempted to take his jeans off. Only managing to get them to his knees but you helped push them the rest of the way without leaving his neck. Your hips settling down on him and enjoying the feeling of him with his boxers against your dripping heat.

The look in Klaus’ eyes eventually became too much to handle and you removed yourself from Rio’s neck, leaning over towards him. Klaus was all too fast to follow your lead and devour your mouth. The groans from the dancers underneath you were heard but ignored as you continued to appreciate his familiar talented tongue. Rio started undulating his hips to relieve some of the pressure to his groin. You could only assume by the movements you felt that Natasha was following his footsteps and doing the same to Klaus. Both of them leaning over and kissing each other as neither you nor Klaus were including them, causing you to smile, this raw passion was exactly what you wanted for Valentine's Day.

Nipping at his bottom lip, you tug at it harshly, leaving it nice and swollen. Separating, he winks at you not wanting to give you the reaction you were looking for, moving to mark up Natasha’s chest instead. You smile knowingly and follow his idea, kissing and teasing Rio’s lovely pecs and nipples, lowering your mouth until it was right over his straining length. His hand reaching for your head, but you stop it and hold it down, mouthing at him but not giving enough pressure for it to be more than a tease. A frustrated groan leaves his lips, but you keep your rhythm until he starts rolling his hips wanting more. Eyes on you the whole time and noticing the devious smirk on your face, only adding to his vexations. Natasha’s moan gains your attention, and you can see how much she is enjoying your brother's mouth on her panty line, but her eyes were solely on you. 

Not even worrying about the noise Rio made in protest, you move away from his groin and toward Natasha, who sat up to reach for you when she clued in on your actions. Your lips coming together and embracing, hand pulling into her luscious hair as her tongue peeked out and explored your mouth. The same seductive energy she put into her dancing was put into her kissing and you got great pleasure knowing you tasted her before it was over. Rio’s hands were all over your body, mauling at your tits as he enjoyed watching you two. Klaus’ mouth nibbling up her chest once again until he reached her throat. Your own hand came down to Rio’s erection and began rubbing at it with purpose, distracting him as Klaus bit down into her skin. Drawing blood, your eyes opened as she tried to scream into your mouth, but you held her firmly there and compelled her with your eyes to stay quiet. 

Rio didn’t notice anything out of the regular as he couldn’t see where Klaus was licking at her blood and he was too titillated to notice much else except your hand jerking him off through his boxers. She had tears coming out of her eyes but there was also lust as you knew while the bite could hurt it was also pleasurable. Soon enough she was sucking at your tongue again and enjoying the way her nerves were on fire. Seeing she was docile again, you pulled away and let Klaus draw her back down and continue. Your eyes moved back to Rio and draped back over him, not removing your hand from his boxers but resting your frame over him and letting your tongue find his neck once more. Licking at his eagle tattoo one last time before dropping your fangs and piercing his skin. Adoring the feel of the blood flowing into your mouth, his hips stuttering against yours and arms on your waist trying to push you off at his sharp cry in pain. You didn’t budge though, harping down on his neck and feasting on him as you grind your hips against his ever-slowing ones. 

Aware of what kind of pleasure it did cause, you waited him out until he began to enjoy the feeling and stopped protesting. Instead rocking his hips back into yours and whispering a soft “fuck mama” at how intense it felt for him. Your eyes lock onto Klaus’ once more as you both feed on your dancers, and felt as they thrashed around beneath you, begging for more. Not even giving in to the helpful self-preservation they should also be feeling. That didn’t start to kick in until after you had taken more than you would have had it been just a simple feeding but as it was Valentine’s Day, Klaus promised you dinner and a show. One that always left you fully sated but with corpses to dispose of later. 

The real threat was when you both wouldn’t stop even as they tried to push back, that’s when the pleasure in their eyes turned to fear and anger. Neither of you let go though, their human strength no match for your original vampire and hybrid ones. They continued to thrash but violently and trying to kick you off. Your patience only held on for so long though before your grasping onto Rio’s arms and pushing them above his head, restraining him as you sucked away his blood and used his body as your toy. He tried to shake his hips to get you off but all that really did was hit your clit and increase the pleasure for you. The fight and blood rushing through you, giving you a wonderful tingling high sensation. Your eyes meeting Klaus’ once again, although it was harder with your teeth attached to different people, you managed and you feel that empty aching feeling resonating inside, needing him badly. His hand slipped out and grabbed at yours, tangling it with his own to help ground you.

His lips leave her neck not long after and she is mumbling please and trying to fight her way out, but he has her restrained and she never stood a chance against a vampire who was more than a thousand years old, let alone an original hybrid. His hand pulls at yours and you leave your food alone to meet his lips once again. The mix of blood with something uniquely him is all you taste on his tongue. It was messy and you loved it. Leaving you desperate to have him inside of you that instant. Following that train of thought, you rip your mouth away, looking into his eyes as you whimper, “Please Nik.”

Your big brother groans at the sound, even after a thousand years it still made his body vibrate. His eyes shifting to yellow and his claws are suddenly out, cutting down Rio’s chest. Shutting him up instantly from the loud angry threats he was sending you both, although you had managed to tune them out and focus solely on Niklaus. There’s a huge grin on your face as the blood seeped out of his wounds, watching Rio choke on blood, absolute anger in his eyes even as he was slowly dying in front of you. Having drained a great deal of his blood before Klaus cut him up, it wouldn’t be much longer before he lost consciousness and perished. That alone had you jittering with need and excitement, something you knew only Klaus understood and made sure to feed. 

Biting your lip coyly at Klaus, you lean down and lick up the blood. Tempting him as always with your tongue and the look of your eyes. He loved the veins that appeared underneath them when you fed, feeling the lust spread tenfold. He doesn’t even entertain Natasha’s whimpering in panic and fear underneath him, having watched what he did to Rio, too focused on you and the way the blood spread about as you drank and bled Rio out, rubbing your soaked uncovered cunt over his boxers.

Taking a pause from his chest wound, you briefly look up to see Rio had lost all fight but the fear in his eyes was present now as he knew he was about to die. Smiling as you got what you wanted, two powerful beautiful people, weak and broken for you. Turning back to Klaus, you resist the urge to kiss those lips again, instead, taking his hand and using his claws to slash down Natasha’s chest. The corners of his mouth twitch with amusement as he leans down and takes his fill even as she starts wailing in pain. It only further excites Klaus and makes the force of his hips painful as he uses his strength to push against her panty-covered pussy. Your own hips never stop their oscillating as you watched him, the way his tongue moved, and blood covered his face. Nothing thrilled you more than an amped-up Klaus on blood and lust. 

Your hands slip into Rio’s blood and feel your breasts up, covering it in blood and pinching and twisting your nipples until it got painful and your pussy clenched. “Nik” you moan feeling like you were about to reach your peak. His hand came to your thigh and squeezed; eyes enchanted by the view. Though he did turn to Rio for a moment and compel him to start thrusting up as much as he could. Rio did as he was told, not having any choice, and soon was moving underneath you in a way that was giving you the exact amount of pressure you needed. The sudden exertion Rio was taking on, had his defenses weakening faster as he was bleeding out, your lips returned to the other side of his neck and bit down sucking more blood down. Klaus’ voice still managing to get through the blood-drunk haze, “Cum for me, kitten.”

That was all it took for you to shudder above Rio as your eyes closed and your mouth opened releasing a moan against his neck. Your hips slowing down as you feel Rio’s pulse wane and ease away completely, shuddering out his last breath. It sent you into a startling mini orgasm. Withdrawing your teeth, you catch your breath for a moment then sit back up and turn to Klaus. His eyes were dark, filled with unconsummated lust, loving the view of you blissed out and blood drunk for him. His mouth returned to Natasha, who was almost at the end, had he been focusing on her instead of you, he would have gotten more use out of her instead of letting her mostly dry out on her own. He didn’t care though, there were plenty of women in this world and all he really wanted was to be inside of you, the one who had been with him through every stipulation and trial. So, in lieu of finishing her off, he crawled off her body and his hands tangled with yours, pulling your lips hungrily into his. The kiss was vicious, desperate, and needy, both of you so amped up on blood and endorphins that you were ripping what remained of each other's clothes and using the blood from Natasha’s chest to lather his length up.

The sight of blood on his member has you grasping him in your hands and lining him up quickly before sinking down onto him. Hips moving immediately as you both fucked into each other, knowing the blood was inside of you, lips tangled together as you sucked the blood off one another. Your legs wrapping around his and allowing him to fuck up into you and bounce you on his cock, moving fast and hard, a rhythm that would permanently damage any human. Your hands wrapped around his shoulders, one hand sweeping up into his hair and pulling at it to the point you almost ripped some strands out. A slight growl emitting from him each time you pulled it, and clenched your walls around him, the werewolf unable to stay hidden and claws dug into your waist, drawing blood. 

“Fuck Nik.” You moan in his ear at the pleasurable pain. The hand not in his hair dug your nails into his shoulder, drawing blood from him the way he had done from you, but he would never complain. His lips lower to your breasts and lick off all the blood you had coated yourself with earlier, adding a little more pain as he bit down several times. The last straw was when he bit your nipple hard and drew your own blood, forcing you to cum once again for him, squeezing his length and Rio’s blood between your walls. 

“Good girl, kitten.” He praised through gritted teeth, still fucking hard into you but flipping you onto your back so he could plunge his hips and dick faster and with more force into you, right against your g-spot every single time. You were losing it, the pleasure extending and riding within you as every thrust hit deep. Your nails were stuck into his back as you tried to handle the extreme pleasure high you were on. Grunting out your name when a few thrusts later he was spilling his seed inside of you. 

“Fuck” you moan out, shaking underneath him as he leaned his body weight into you and covered you completely, face buried in your neck and hair. Breathing deeply as you both just caught your breath and enjoyed the embrace, feeling the love and protection only found in each others’ arms. This was something you never wanted to lose, it was everything to you, you’d fight and had fought to protect it and you’d never stop. Against everyone, even Niklaus sometimes but you would never give up on him or your love, you knew it was strong and could withstand anything. The bond you shared as siblings made sure of that and Michael only reinforced it.

“Happy Valentines Day, love.” He whispered into your ear, pressing a kiss to the crook of your neck. “I love you, always and forever.”

“Happy Valentines Day, Nik.” You're unable to say the words without a fond smile, he had troubles saying those three words but never with you. A thousand Valentines by his side and through all the danger and blood you wouldn’t change any of it for the world, not as long as you could still have him this way. “I love you too, always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, comments and kudos are appreciated! If you ever want to chat, have suggestions or have any NSFW gifs, go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)
> 
> If you enjoy my work please consider leaving me [little tea](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/633740858962984960/please-help-if-you-can)


End file.
